


August

by gettingaphdinlarry



Series: Six Feet, Six Seconds [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Plans, Secrets, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: Zayn teaches Louis about the world of retail work.Prompt: Boardwalk





	August

“Break’s over.” Zayn flicked his balled up straw wrapper across the table; it landed in Louis’ hair.

Louis shook his head and looked at the skylights above the mall’s food court. “Too nice out to be stuck here.”

“What’s your schedule next week?” Zayn followed Louis’ gaze and squinted, aiming for casual. “I’m off Wednesday.”  _ When you work. _

“You’re off Wednesdays, I’m off Thursdays, we’re both off Mondays.”

Zayn’s heart raced: Louis knew his schedule.

“Let’s play hooky next week,” Zayn said. “Check out that floating boardwalk at the lake.”

“Think I’m feeling,” Louis coughed, “a tickle in my throat.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my betas, @louandhazaf and @myownsparknow. Even a drabble needs a beta!


End file.
